moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
War Miner
Soviet Union |role = Resource collection |useguns = KPV 14.5mm machine gun |tier = 1 |techlvl = 1 |hp = 1100 |armortype = Harvester |speed = 4 |turn = 12 |sight = 5 |cost = $1400 |time = 1:00 (base 0:50) |multiplier = 1.2 |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = Soviet Ore Refinery |groundattack = 30 * 400% vs. Drone * 100% vs. Basic/Animal * 80% vs. Flak * 60% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 40% vs. Light * 20% vs. Medium/Harvester * 15% vs. Heavy * 1% vs. all structure armor types |cooldown = 20 frames (1.3 in-game seconds) |range = 5.5 |ability = Gather ores (max. $1000 worth of ores/$2000 worth of gems) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Can crush infantry * Cannot be mind-controlled, hijacked and depiloted * Immune to confusion rays * Does not automatically attack enemy miners * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The War Miner is the main resource gatherer unit used by all Soviet factions. Heavily armored and armed with a machinegun, it aggressively ensures that nearby ore fields remain in Soviet possession. Official description Miners have played an essential role in warfare since the Second Great War. They collect raw minerals which can be processed at a refinery to generate revenue for the commander to fund his war effort. Heavily armored and immune to mind control due to being remote controlled, miners are difficult to destroy with conventional forces. Heavy losses of ore trucks due to hit and run tactics by swift Allied tanks during the Second Great War convinced the Soviets that their harvester units needed to have retaliation capabilities. The War Miner's machine gun is not only effective against infantry and light vehicles, but is adept at destroying enemy Terror and Fury Drones as well. Although War Miners can defend themselves from run-of-the-mill harassment, they are easily overwhelmed by anti-armor forces. The War Miner's ore storage is twice as large as the Allied Chrono Miner to compensate for the lack of mobility.Soviet Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. Armed with a heavy machine gun, the War miner gains the ability to retaliate against any opponent from any half-hearted harassment. Thanks to their Machine gun, the miner is capable of killing infantry and even light vehicles, including the deadly Terror Drones. Unlike the Allied Chrono Miner, their ore storage is twice as large. While they can retaliate against any threat, they can't last too long against either heavy armored units like tanks or aerial threats. While they are tough, they can be overwhelmed fairly easily by a large number of infantry or vehicles. Since War Miners are slow, they can't outrun most units. Appearances Act One * War Miner first appears in Red Dawn Rising as an enemy and Bleed Red as a buildable unit, at the beginning of the Third Great War. Assessment Trivia * The War Miner's design is based on its concept art intended to be the final design in the vanilla Red Alert 2. See also * Chrono Miner * Ghost Miner * Minermite References zh:武装采矿车 Category:Vehicles Category:Harvesters Category:Soviet Union Category:Self Healing